


Тридцать

by Bek_SB



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: Один день - один драббл
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley, Rebecca Hutman/Amelia Earhart, Theodore Roosevelt/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)
Kudos: 6





	1. Вещи, которые мы имеем при себе

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [AlyonaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/profile)
> 
> Список тем: https://pp.userapi.com/c854416/v854416202/38702/-5zlEkcOa8A.jpg

Ребекка поняла, что Ларри не слишком умный, ещё тогда, когда он решил уйти из музея и открыть свой бизнес. Или нет, ладно, немного позже: когда увидела печальный взгляд Акменра.

Убедиться же её заставил очередной вечер, когда Ларри пришёл на одну из своих редких «экскурсий» и решил помочь ей занести папки в архив. И да, в итоге они там застряли. Макфи уже не было на месте, так что самым разумным решением было либо дождаться, пока музей проснётся, и надеяться, что их крик о помощи услышат, либо попытаться взломать дверь самим. Свою сумочку Ребекка оставила на ресепшене, а вот Ларри, видимо, по привычке, свой портфель прихватил. И теперь увлечённо в нём рылся. На свет появилась верёвка с узлами для игр с Рекси, набор юного фокусника, огромная пачка жвачек и всякие другие мелочи, явно не предназначенные для работы в офисе.

Ребекка извернулась и осторожно заглянула в портфель. Действительно, у самой стеночки сиротливо ютилась тонкая папка с документами. Хозяин о ней то ли позабыл давным-давно, то ли не особо заботился, но края у неё были потрёпанные и загнутые. Не чета новенькой книжке на итальянском: явно что-то про географию.

— Ларри, — осторожно позвала она.

Но тот не услышал. Он нашел отмычку и под ворчливое «спорим, это Декстер что-то учудил накануне» принялся возиться в замке. Базовые навыки ночного охранника применялись на полную катушку. Хоть каких-то признаков офисного работника обнаружено не было. Ребекка тяжело вздохнула. Почему Ларри надо быть по жизни таким слепым и упёртым?

В замке что-то щелкнуло, и Ларри победно вскинул руку вверх. Пиджак неудобно задрался, а рукав натянулся. Ну да, это не куртка охранника. К тому же на костюме появились пятна пыли.

— Вот мы и свободны, — довольно сообщил он. И голос его звучал явно куда более гордо, чем когда он пытался делиться событиями своего офисного дня.

Если так подумать, Ребекка вообще воспринимала Ларри, который увлеченно расспрашивал её об экспонатах в свой первый день, и Ларри, который в костюме ходил с унылым лицом, как двух разных людей.

Они вернулись в холл, и Ребекка поняла, что по-другому смотрит на мужчину перед собой. Словно он был чужим и незнакомым. Этот мужчина носил в сумке документы, а в кармане пиджака — запасную ручку. И лишь изредка прихватывал с собой игрушки для динозавра и развлечение для Аттилы. Но именно эти вещи смотрелись уместнее, правильнее.

Что же ты натворил, Ларри Дэйли?

Ларри поставил портфель на стул и потянулся. Солнце клонилось к закату, скоро все должны были проснуться, а у Ребекки вообще-то были свои дела. И всё же…

— Ларри, — твёрдо позвала она, и в этот раз он услышал. — Ты уверен, что ушёл?

— О чём ты? 

— Ты не выглядишь счастливым, — честно ответила она. — Пока в музее не случается что-нибудь, и ты опять не решаешь проблемы. Здесь, а не в своей фирме.

— Ну, — Ларри пожал плечами, хотя Ребекка была уверена, что увидела тень неуверенности на его лице, — ставка ночного охранника не оплатит моему сыну колледж, знаешь.

С этим Ребекка не могла поспорить. К тому же, несмотря ни на что, это было не её делом.

Солнце село, послышался рык львов со второго этажа, спрыгнул с постамента Рекси.

— Извини, у меня…

— Другие дела, — понятливо кивнула она. — Беги уже.

На втором этаже его ждал самый ценный экспонат.

— Только, Ларри, — окликнула она, и он обернулся. 

«Такая жизнь разобьет кому-нибудь сердце», — хотела сказать Ребекка. Но сказала лишь: — Подумай над моими словами.

— Обязательно, — кивнул он.

Она проводила его взглядом, а потом ещё раз посмотрела на его портфель. Через край свисала верёвка с узлами, к которой уже увлеченно принюхивался Рекси.

По её скромному мнению, самое главное-то Ларри и упускал.


	2. Открытая дверь

Вообще-то двери в музее не запирались. Только входная. И окна. И иногда (довольно часто) — дверь в комнату охранника. Как говорится, всем нам иногда нужно уединение. Тедди было несложно последить за музеем какое-то время. А Ларри и Акменра особо не наглели, и на всю ночь не пропадали: ответственность у обоих была заложена на бессознательном уровне. Так что единственной запертой дверью внутри музея всегда оставалась только дверь в комнату охраны. 

Однажды Ак и Ларри поругались. Не разговаривали целую неделю! Небывалое событие. За эту неделю Декстер с приятелями успели знатно поиздеваться над обычно запертой комнатой. Да и вообще, открытой эта комната выглядела как-то непривычно. Как нарушенное нерушимое правило. Маленькая деталь, разваливающая всю картину.

Когда Тедди в очередной раз объезжал музей и обнаружил комнату закрытой, ему сразу на душе легче стало. Ларри и Ак чем-то напоминали родителей или воспитателей в детском саду. Сам Тедди считал себя обычно либо дядюшкой, либо их помощником, но факт оставался фактом. Когда они ругались, плохо было всем. К счастью, делали они это редко и, будем честны, чаще проблема была в Ларри и его заморочках. Обычно вправлять ему мозги пытались всем музеем.

Так вот, дверь. Со стороны могло показаться, что в открытой двери нет ничего страшного. Подумаешь. Полная свобода, иди куда хочешь. Только у Тедди всегда сердце сжималось, и на душе становилось тяжело. Он помнил первый раз, когда дверь осталась открытой на всю ночь. Тогда и в самом музее было как-то тихо, все ходили по стеночке, и даже Декстер особо ничего не вытворял. Да что там Декстер, пещерные люди прятались за своими палками и близко даже не думали про огонь.

Второй раз был долгим. Ларри ушел, открыл свою фирму, и дверь перестала запираться вообще. Другого ночного охранника никто не искал, так что хаос пытался сдерживать только Тедди, да изредка забредающий Ларри. Ак с ним почти не разговаривал. Когда Ларри вернулся, запертая дверь радовала чуть ли не больше всего остального.

Несколько следующих разов были незначительные. Их Тедди почти не запомнил.

А потом наступил последний раз. Они не закрыли комнату охраны, когда уезжали в Лондон. И не закрыли, когда вернулись. Чувствуя приближение рассвета, Тедди грустил еще и потому, что знал: та дверь больше не закроется. 

Никогда.


	3. Лица на улице

Иногда были хорошие дни. Иногда — плохие. Но были дни, которые Ларри ненавидел особенно. 

Такие дни следовали за ночами, в которые он не мог уснуть и ворочался до рассвета. Такие дни начинались с убийственной дозы кофе, от которой заходилось сердце в бешеном ритме. Такие дни проходили как в тумане, вязком и сером. И всё, что Ларри мог — вылавливать лица случайных прохожих.

Раскосые глаза и смуглая кожа, чёрные косы. Сакаджавея носила такие же косы. Так же хмурилась, когда читала следы.

Усы и мощная челюсть. Ларри даже приосанивался, как делал всегда, когда Тедди собирался сказать ему что-то важное, конечно, но загадочное. Сиди потом, думай, что он имел в виду.

Итальянская речь. Дреды. Ковбойская шляпа (да, можно встретить и такое), надменный вид — маленькие детали, вызывающие в памяти всех тех, кого Ларри следовало бы отпустить. Большую часть времени он думал, что отпустил. Но были и такие дни — с кофе, недосыпом и лицами на улице.

К счастью, ему редко встречался египетский тип лица. Или Акменра был настолько неповторим. Или Ларри обрывал все ассоциации раньше, чем даже успевал их осознать. Но когда такое случалось, когда в толпе он видел его лицо — вот тогда наступал худший день.

Иногда Ларри застывал посреди улицы. Мимо шли люди, шумели машины, кто-то ругался на него, что тормозит поток. Но Ларри просто застревал в этом мире, как в вязком желе. Он думал: «Что ты делаешь со своей жизнью?». А потом: «Что ты сделал с его жизнью?». Потом он отмирал, медленно брёл по делам, но никак не мог прийти в себя.

Он хотел бы не смотреть вообще. Не видеть людей, не смотреть в их лица и не видеть в этих лицах лица других — даже не сказать, что людей. Однажды собачка напомнила ему о Рекси.

Он спросил у Никки, неужели он не скучает.

— Скучаю. Но это как сказка из детства: ты вырастаешь и отпускаешь её.

Для него, наверное, так и было. Сказка из детства. Для Ларри — реальность, настоящая жизнь. А всё вокруг было сном.

— Один билет до Лондона, — наконец сказал он в аэропорту.

Лица на улицах так и будут преследовать его, он это знал. Но пришла пора увидеть одно настоящее лицо. И, может, сделать в своей жизни хоть что-то хорошее.


	4. Зеркало

Зеркала вообще играли большую роль в жизни Ребекки. Она говорила со своим отражением, когда хотела собраться. Или когда грустила. Или когда волновалась. Она рассматривала своё отражение по утрам, когда пыталась нарисовать ровные стрелки. Она подмигивала своему отражению перед сном, если день прошел хорошо.

— Всё наладится, — говорила она себе в особо тоскливые дни. — По крайней мере, ты скоро допишешь книгу про Сакаджавею.

Но книга всё никак не дописывалась. А отражение выглядело всё более уставшим. Потом в её жизни появился Ларри Дэйли, который лёгким жестом и фразой «позволь познакомить тебя с Сакаджавией... веей» сломал всю её реальность. Сак была рядом и почти живая. С ней можно было говорить, её можно было восхищенно слушать и отслеживать каждый жест. Возможно, ловить её в отражении маленького карманного зеркальца.

Сак счастлива. Она прижимается к спине Тедди, когда они объезжают музей. Улыбается вместе со всеми, когда Декстер опять лезет к Ларри. Она задумчива, она радостна, она насторожена и внимательна. Она — множество эмоций, которые прекрасно контролирует. Кому-то может показаться, что она безэмоциональна, но Ребекка учится читать её как книгу. С интересом и любовью. С восхищением и преданностью, которые никому не нужны.

— Ты же знаешь, что всё это безнадёжно? — спрашивает она у зеркала в очередной раз. Отражение ожидаемо лишь повторяет вопрос одновременно с ней.

Безнадёжно, безнадёжно, безнадёжно, — сутками крутится в голове. Почти два года подряд, каждый день.

Она берет отпуск, а когда возвращается, оказывается, что Ларри снова в музее. Да не один, а с Амелией Эрхарт. Ребекка заинтересована, но не настолько, насколько следовало бы.

Она моет руки, а когда поднимает взгляд, зеркало отражает за её спиной милое лицо блондинки с яркой помадой на губах. На ней костюм лётчицы. Она светится энтузиазмом. Они смотрят друг на друга через зеркало слишком долго, чтобы это было прилично.

— Амелия, — представляется девушка и протягивает руку для рукопожатия. — А ты — Ребекка? Ларри мне про тебя рассказывал.

Она говорит громко, ярко и заполняет собой всё пространство. Такие девушки не сидят на месте, если только у них нет выбора. А у Амелии его нет.

— Приятно познакомиться, — отвечает Ребекка. Амелия интригует.

Они проводят ночь, болтая как давние подруги. А на следующую ночь Ребекка замечает: Амелия следит за ней. И когда Ребекка начинает наблюдать в ответ, Амелия только улыбается: алый изгиб губ манит.

Ребекка сдается первой. Амелия вытесняет из мыслей все «безнадёжно», все «никого, кроме неё» и заполняет собой легко и просто. Ребекка подправляет стрелки перед зеркалом, когда Амелия перехватывает её руку с карандашом и решительно разворачивает к себе.

— Давай помогу? — она хитро улыбается.

Ребекка не даёт ей помочь. Ребекка её целует.

И их отражения целуются тоже.


	5. Эта дорога

Эта дорога, по которой они идут, полна магии, доброй и тёплой, и лишь однажды Акменра страдает под воздействием этой магии, но они умудряются всё решить.

Потом Ларри думает. Думает много и со страхом. Сколько всего могло пойти не так. Эти «дороги жизни» так нестабильны, один маленький шаг не туда — и смысла идти дальше может уже и не оказаться.

Всё начинается с самого Ларри. Он ведь мог и не узнать про эту должность. Мог отказаться, мог уйти после первой ночи и никогда не возвращаться. Акменра так и остался бы заперт навеки, пока не иссякла бы магия пластины.

Потом они могли не поймать Сесила. Да, был шанс, что его бы нашла полиция, но какой хаос бы наступил в ту ночь: сбежавшие экспонаты, да и в самом музее всё вверх дном. Ак был бы свободен ровно одну ночь. Успел бы Ларри понять за эту ночь всё то, что понял потом?

После Сесила был провал самого Ларри. Он мог не вернуться. Он мог вообще перестать приходить. Он мог решить забыть всё, словно это было сном. Настоящий Ларри думает, что не простил бы себя. С другой стороны, Акменра был бы свободен и от него тоже, никаких привязанностей, которые по сравнению с его вечной жизнью пролетят как секунда.

Они могли не успеть спасти пластину от коррозии. Ланселот мог и не одуматься, они бы все погибли. О таком развитии событий думать хуже всего: слишком свежи воспоминания. Потерять Акменра кажется самым страшным в жизни. Ларри не готов этого сделать. Наверное, никогда не будет готов.

Тедди мог уговорить Ларри оставить Ака в Лондоне. Его доводы были разумны: фараон останется со своей семьёй. Хорошо, что Ларри решил поинтересоваться мнением самого Акменра. Ни в каком Лондоне никто не остался, а Ларри иногда окутывал ужас, когда он думал, что могло бы быть.

Эта дорога, по которой они идут, полна ям, неровностей и неожиданных поворотов. Но когда Ларри думает, какой могла бы быть другая дорога, он тяжело выдыхает и откладывает эти мысли. Ему нравится дорога, по которой они идут сейчас.


	6. Последствия

Ак немного боится людей и много — темноты и замкнутых пространств. Ларри, к своему стыду, замечает это не сразу. По Аку не скажешь, а они в первое время лишь ходят друг вокруг друга. Обмениваются взглядами, полуулыбками и учатся понимать друг друга с полуслова. Они теперь главные напополам, приходится распределять обязанности и искать границы.

Границ, правда, как оказывается позже, почти не существует. Но первое время они пытаются их строить.

Ларри замечает случайно. Сакаджавея подходит незаметно к Аку со спины, и тот вздрагивает: слегка, совсем незаметно. К тому же почти сразу берёт себя в руки, но Ларри успевает заметить, ведь всегда очень пристально смотрит на фараона.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает он, когда Сак уходит, получив ответ на свой вопрос.

— О чём ты? — Ак притворяется, что не понял, и в тот первый раз Ларри отступает.

Но это продолжается и потом. Стоит кому-то подойти слишком незаметно или слишком близко — Ак напрягается и прикладывает много сил, чтобы не отшатнуться. Это совсем маленькие движения, которые, кроме Ларри, не замечает никто.

Ларри старается действовать осторожно. Он никогда не подкрадывается, и даже прикасаться старается осторожно, словно приручая дикого зверя. Постепенно они привыкают касаться друг друга. И тогда Ларри решает надавить, чтобы всё-таки узнать, что происходит.

— Всё имеет последствия, Ларри, — отвечает фараон, отводя взгляд. — Я пробыл в заточении слишком долго.

— Ты боишься людей? — уточняет Ларри.

— Не только, — неохотно признаётся Ак. — Самое тяжелое — раз за разом возвращаться в саркофаг. Каждое утро. Без какой-либо уверенности, что следующим вечером я не окажусь опять заперт.

— Не окажешься! — горячо заверяет Ларри, беря его руки в свои. — Я обещаю тебе, Ак. Я не допущу.

Акменра мягко улыбается и переплетает их пальцы, наклоняясь ближе. Их первый поцелуй полон благодарности.

С тех пор Ларри следит, чтобы саркофаг оставался приоткрыт даже днём, а каждый рассвет встречает вместе с Акменра, не закрывая его крышку, пока солнце не встанет окончательно.


	7. Очень громко

В музее была тишина. Ларри шёл по мёртвым залам, смотрел в глаза экспонатам, вспоминал. Но не помнил ни одну ночь, когда было бы так тихо, ни один рассвет. Даже когда все расходились по местам, они часто оставляли музыку, чтобы было «не так страшно». Потом, почти сразу, приходил Макфи, разводил очередную драму за каждую пылинку. Набегали первые посетители, экскурсоводы. Всегда что-то шумело.

Теперь все спали. Тилли уже звонила ему днём, восхищенно кричала в трубку. Он только посмеивался. Сам еще не до конца осознал: в его музее теперь тихо. Его музей теперь мёртв.

Он пришел только две ночи спустя. Ему нужно было убедиться, что всё действительно закончилось. Пустые залы навевали тоску. Он мог лишь вспоминать, как громко здесь когда-то играла музыка, крутились фильмы, ходили толпы людей и зверей. Говорили на разных языках, шутили на разные темы, обсуждали разные вопросы. Танцевали разные танцы и играли в разные игры. Были семьёй. И всегда было громко.

Он долго стоял в пустом египетском зале. Шакалы не шевельнулись, когда он прошёл мимо, не проводили привычным тяжелым взглядом, не лязгнуло оружие в их руках. Тихо было. И пусто. Захотелось взять телефон, позвонить Тилли, попросить: «Позови Акменра, мне надо сказать ему, что я опять налажал». Впрочем, Ак и так это прекрасно знал. Так бы и ответил: «Я знаю, Ларри, а теперь, если тебе больше нечего добавить, я бы предпочёл провести время со своей семьёй. Ты же для этого меня здесь оставил?». И был бы прав.

Ларри вернулся обратно в холл. Тедди смотрел в пустоту, Рекси — на входную дверь. Ларри смотрел на них — и не мог понять, что опять натворил. Куда он теперь без них всех?

Тишина давила на уши.

А потом он услышал звук. Тук. Тук. Тук.

Теперь в пустынных залах было слышно, как бьётся его разбитое сердце. Слишком громко.


	8. Ботинки

Пока Сак за стеклом, она почти ничего не слышит. Только отдалённый шум. Но у неё острый слух, так что она может улавливать отдельные нечеткие звуки. Главное — отрешиться от бесконечного спора Льюиса и Кларка.

За стеклом постоянный шум, особенно в первые часы. Потом сражения перемещаются в другие части музея, а вокруг воцаряется тишина. И в этой тишине она слышит. Звук шагов. Человек, которому они принадлежат, уверен в себе, но в сомнениях по поводу чего-то еще. Это легко — читать характеры по шагам, главное — немного практики.

Поначалу она даже не обращает внимания на шаги. Мало ли, кому пришло в голову пройти мимо. Но раз за разом, ночь за ночью шаги возвращаются. Каблук на ботинках приходящего достаточно тяжёлый, чтобы звук его шагов долетал сквозь стекло до её чуткого слуха. Человек всегда останавливается вне поля её видимости, но этот звук она уже узнаёт легко.

Иногда она представляет, как тот человек мог бы выглядеть, но кроме массивных ботинок ничего не идёт в голову.

Тем не менее, она привыкает. Шаги становятся неотъемлемой частью ночи. Она только мечтает хоть раз увидеть их обладателя.

В ночь накануне той, когда жизнь музея разительно меняется, шаги приближаются ближе всего, и она наконец-то видит. Мужчина далёк от её представлений, но по-своему красив. Она сразу знает, что это он: по шагам. По массивному каблуку на сапогах — не ботинках. Она видит его лишь несколько секунд, прежде чем он убегает, но уже привязывается к нему. Она честна сама с собой, она привязалась к этому человеку много раньше, чем увидела его. И теперь он лишь обрёл физическую форму. Ещё бы избавиться от стекла!

Потом события несутся со страшной скоростью. И вот уже загадочный человек спасает её от верной смерти. Она влюбляется легко и просто, Тедди может быть забавным и бесстрашным, и она привыкла к нему уже давным-давно. С той только разницей, что теперь она может прикасаться, и обнимать, и целовать его.

За той ночью следуют сотни других. Только больше шаги не останавливаются. В своих тяжелых сапогах Тедди каждый раз идёт прямо к ней, подаёт руку, помогая выбраться. И они счастливы.


	9. Ничего

Ларри поправил бандану на лице и тяжко вздохнул. Его отец опять был весь в делах, командовал, где копать, что и куда тащить. Вокруг сновали люди, большинство из которых не говорили по-английски, а арабский маленький Ларри никогда не учил. А вот древнеегипетский знал: почти всю жизнь провёл на раскопках, среди книг с иероглифами. Так что учил язык наравне с английским. Но, честно, лучше бы арабский, а то совсем не с кем поговорить.

Вдалеке послышался нарастающий гул. Буря. Ларри побежал к отцу.

— Иди в машину, — сказал ему тот.

— Но!..

— Иди!

И Ларри ничего больше не оставалось. Он пробирался по песку, как вдруг почувствовал, что земля уходит из-под ног, и в следующую секунду уже лежал в тайном месте, куда еле проникал свет из образовавшейся дыры.

— Пап! — позвал он, а сам уже не мог отвести взгляд от золотой пластины в стене и трёх саркофагов. Не это ли его отец искал?

Вскоре в гробнице появились люди. Все обрадовались и тут же развили бурную деятельность. И только один араб сказал: это начало конца. Но разве кто-нибудь его слышал?

Они нашли очередную мумию. И ничего странного не происходит.

***

Пластина — отец назвал её скрижалью — появляется у Ларри во снах. Под голос араба и его мрачное предсказание. Мальчик словно ждёт чего-то. Но мумии развезены в музеи вместе со всеми найденными сокровищами, а отец тянет его на очередные раскопки. Только Ларри это всё больше неинтересно, он словно остался в той гробнице, завороженный скрижалью.

Они находят очередные сокровища, но Ларри едва ли их видит. В конце концов, ничего странного не происходит.

***

Ларри устраивается ночным сторожем в музей, едва слышит, что скрижаль там. Он просто знает, что должен быть рядом. Ему двадцать, но воспоминания с тех раскопок свежи, словно всё было вчера. Голос араба звучит в ушах зловещим предзнаменованием. И Ларри не ошибается.

Ожившие экспонаты повергают в шок и ужас, но за несколько дней они уже привыкли быть живыми, и теперь учат быть живым Ларри. Рузвельт отводит его в египетский зал: и, конечно же, оказывается, что всё дело в той скрижали. А на саркофаге лежит тяжелая плита, чтобы обитатель не выбрался.

Ладно, говорит себе Ларри, могло быть и хуже. К пятой ночи он и вовсе считает, что ничего странного не происходит.

***

Когда в музее устанавливаются определенные правила, у Ларри образовывается даже немного свободного времени. Конечно же, он идёт в египетский зал.

— Почему ты злой? — спрашивает он больше у себя, чем у трясущегося саркофага.

Внезапно всё стихает. Существо больше не пытается выбраться, и Ларри внезапно понимает, что это его слова оказали такое воздействие. Он неуверенно подходит ближе.

— Ты меня понимаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — следует приглушенный ответ. — Я учил английский.

Ответ поражает и путает мысли. Ларри в растерянности и не знает, как ему поступить.

— Почему ты хочешь всех поработить? — не придумывает он ничего лучше.

— Я не хочу, — тяжело вздыхает человек внутри. — Я просто хочу выбраться, вдохнуть свежего воздуха и увидеть звёзды.

— И никого не убьешь? — не верит Ларри.

— Никого, — отвечает голос.

Ларри думает, что шел к этому моменту всю свою жизнь. Он решительно отодвигает пластину и отщелкивает замки на саркофаге. Человек внутри сам поднимает крышку. Он замотан в бинты, из которых поспешно начинает выбираться. Когда бинты спадают, и Ларри видит его лицо, у него перехватывает дыхание. Фараон примерно его возраста, красивый и очень живой. С первого взгляда видно, что он живее остальных экспонатов.

Ларри помогает ему выбраться, найти одежду и ведёт на улицу. Обитатели музея в ужасе расступаются, но Ларри ободряюще улыбается им. На свежем воздухе Акменра, как представился фараон, глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает несколько раз, прежде чем повернуться к Ларри и сказать:

— Спасибо, Хранитель Бруклина, ты спас мою жизнь.

Ларри улыбается и обещает себе, что покажет фараону Нью-Йорк, отведет его в кофейню за углом, в кино, к себе домой. Ларри кажется, он знал, чем всё закончится, всю свою жизнь. В конце концов, в этом нет ничего странного.


	10. Где-нибудь в мире

Говорят, ангелов не существует. Говорят, всё это выдумки. Акменра знает наверняка, только вот никому не расскажет.

Он изучал, конечно, современную культуру. Про религию тоже читал: пусть его боги и оставались единственными, в которых он верил, но было же интересно узнать и о других. Как художественная литература: про вампиров или про Бога, какая разница.

Ангелы ему хорошо запомнились. На картинках они были прекрасны: белоснежные огромные крылья, окутывающий всю их фигуру свет. Если бы они были реальны, Ак хотел бы хоть раз увидеть одного.

Потом… потом были тяжелые годы заточения. Ак не вспоминал об ангелах или демонах, или что там было еще. Он едва ли не позабыл собственных богов, устав взывать к их помощи. Возможно, они погибли вместе с его культурой.

Когда Ларри открыл саркофаг, первое, что Ак подумал: я где-то такое видел. А потом вспомнил. Ангелы защищали людей. И Ларри ассоциировался у Акменра с ангелом, только крыльев не хватало. Ассоциация была нелепой, и Ак пытался её оставить, но она всё возвращалась.

Где-нибудь в мире они могли бы быть простыми людьми, без магии. Но Акменра верит в магию, так почему бы не поверить в ангелов. Где-нибудь в мире Ларри ангел, почему бы этому «где-нибудь» не быть здесь.

Потом он начал замечать. Краем глаза, на грани слышимости. Шорох перьев, когда Ларри внезапно оказывался рядом. Нечёткие очертания крыльев, если смотреть исподтишка. Иногда казалось, что его глаза светятся. Не как в современных фильмах, но внутренним светом, потусторонним.

Ак смеялся сам над собой. Ангелов ведь не бывает, правда? Он спросил у Никки.

— Ну-у… — протянул мальчик. — Может, и бывают. Были же твои боги, так? Почему и нашего бога быть не может?

Разумное в его словах было. Действительно, боги уходят, сменяются. У каждых народов они свои. Но разве Ларри, будь он ангелом, остался бы работать ночным сторожем? Разве не было бы у него особых ангельских дел? Разве была бы у него семья?

В какой момент одержимость переросла во влюблённость, Ак не особо заметил. В какой момент они с Ларри выяснили, что чувства взаимны — тоже. Следующее, что он знает наверняка: когда Ларри обнимает его, Аку кажется, что его окутывает теплом куда большим, чем от простых объятий, словно вокруг него собирается еще некая материя, невидимая, но мощная. Казалось — протяни руку, и под пальцами окажутся перья.

Акменра не знает, сходит ли он с ума, но одной ночью он шепчет Ларри на ухо:

— Покажи мне.

И Ларри показывает. Крылья формируются постепенно, перо за пером. Они не белоснежные, скорее сероватые. Аку кажется, что за этим кроется своя история, которую Ларри однажды расскажет. Но когда Ак целует Ларри, крылья укутывают их коконом, защищая от всего мира.

У Акменра еще так много вопросов, но одно он знает точно: ангелы существуют, а значит, они с Ларри будут вместе до конца.


	11. Звезды

В последнее время Ребекка часто видела звезды. Задерживалась в музее допоздна, чтобы урвать несколько часов с Амелией. Именно Амелия и вытаскивала её наружу, показывала звёзды, говорила об их названиях и созвездиях. Казалось, знала о них всё.

Но все чаще её голос полнился тоской. Амелия рвалась в небо. Земля тяготила её, казалась клеткой, из которой не вырваться. Ребекка могла это понять. И каждый рассвет, когда Амелия восковой фигурой замирала на своем месте, Ребекке казалось, что она сама — клетка. В каком-то смысле она привязала к себе Амелию. Поцелуями, объятиями, даже неловкими и нелепыми обещаниями.

Поэтому Ребекка всё хуже спала. У неё и так на сон было немного времени: она старалась как можно чаще оставаться до самого рассвета. Отсыпалась урывками между экскурсиями. Даже сам Макфи предложил ей взять парочку выходных, да гордость взыграла: как это, она не справляется? Конечно, справляется, сейчас, только поспит пару минут вон в том кресле.

Амелия тоже заметила. Обеспокоенно спрашивала, как Ребекка себя чувствует. Предлагала свои колени в качестве подушки. Ребекка соглашалась пару раз, но ведь так хочется урвать ещё немного: близости, тепла, разговоров. Пока Амелия ещё здесь, ещё дышит, даже, кажется, сердце бьётся. Или это Ребекка уже выдумывает?

А звёзды, казалось, манили Амелию всё больше. Летчица, живущая небом, не могла долго оставаться на одном месте. И тем более оставаться на земле.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, знаешь, — сказала как-то раз Ребекка. Из ниоткуда, на морозном воздухе, переплетя пальцы с возлюбленной.

— Я никуда не улетаю, — ответила Амелия, и голос её отдавал безнадёжностью и тоской. По тому, чего уже не будет.

Её самолёт сложили в ящик. Всё хотели вернуть обратно, да с бумагами вышла заморочка. Макфи и так пришлось подключить все свои связи, чтобы оправдать появление Амелии. Ларри тоже как-то посодействовал. Но самолёт спрятали. Ребекка пару раз находила Амелию рядом с этим ящиком. Та говорила сквозь стенки со своим другом, лучшим другом, и обещала, что однажды они ещё взлетят. К звёздам. И будут лететь, пока не наступит рассвет, а там будь что будет.

Про Ребекку Амелия не говорила никогда.

В последнюю ночь, как думает Ребекка, звёзды горели особенно ярко. Тучи разошлись словно специально для полётов. Или для побега. Ребекка обменивалась приветствиями с Ларри, когда они услышали шум: знакомый шум мотора. Как Амелия так незаметно смогла распаковать коробку и всё собрать, остаётся загадкой. Но что Ребекка запомнит на всю жизнь, так это тёмный силуэт на фоне звёзд.

Она больше не смотрела в ночное небо.


	12. Вне контроля

Акменра ждёт достаточно долго. Считает свои вдохи и выдохи в полной темноте, кричит, пытаясь выбраться. Потом смирно лежит, ждёт, когда наступит его последняя ночь. Но она всё не наступает.

Тогда он злится. В чём был смысл? Быть «мягким», добрым, если в итоге всё закончилось предательством. И вот он заперт здесь. Разве люди пощадили его?

Слова появляются в его голове сами. Он не знал их прежде, но с радостью выдыхает их горячим шепотом. В следующую секунду крышку саркофага срывает. Он снова свободен. Акменра не торопится, наслаждаясь своей новой силой, текущей по венам чёрным ядом. Он срывает бинты, уничтожая их коротким словом. Ненавистная ткань вспыхивает синим пламенем. На стене ярко горит скрижаль, зазывая. Акменра ещё не знает своих новых границ, да и не уверен, что они есть вообще. Боги даровали ему силу, и в этот раз он не будет мягким и добрым. Человечество заслуживает быть в рабстве.

Одежды фараона приятно ложатся на плечи, дешрет знакомой тяжестью оседает на голове. Акменра ступает по холодным плитам, и у ног его собирается буря. Скрижаль отзывается на его прикосновение легко. Нужная комбинация всплывает в памяти, пусть он и не знал её прежде. Теперь у него есть армия, что не рассыплется с рассветом.

Первыми разбегаются смешные экспонаты музея, где он был заперт. Они прячутся по углам, но достаточно пары слов, чтобы они рассыпались песком. Акменра спускается по лестнице в сопровождении шакалов. Его армия ждёт его у дверей. Вокруг шумно и дымно, и звёзд почти не видно. Акменра кривит губы в презрительной усмешке. К утру эта культура будет мертва.

Он проходит по городу, и всё вокруг рассыпается. Многие люди не успевают даже понять, что произошло. Немногие успевают убежать и спрятаться. Ничего, он найдёт их позже.

Теперь он способен перемещаться быстро. Ему ничего не стоит разыскать их короля и распылить его.

Скрижаль под защитой одного из шакалов, что всегда подле него. Акменра укрепляет границы, теперь это его царство. Вскоре от остального мира не останется ничего.

Так и случается. Ночь за ночью, город за городом: все они преклоняются перед ним или становятся песком. В этой части света с неба падает снег, и Акменра это не нравится, он хочет домой.

Однажды он лично идёт посмотреть на пленников. Возможно, его появление убедит их в необходимости повиноваться.

У одного пленника голубые глаза и упрямства во взгляде на десятерых.

— Имя? — спрашивает Акменра.

— Ларри Дэйли, — гордо вскидывает голову пленник. Он истощен и многое потерял, Акменра легко читает это. И всё же твёрдо стоит на своём. Акменра немного восхищён.

Возможно, в другой жизни…

— Убить его, — говорит он стражам.

И отворачивается, отчего-то не желая смотреть. Ларри Дэйли. Имя оседает в памяти, словно его там выжгли. Возможно, его смерть будет единственным сожалением Акменра.

Он уходит оттуда. Его ждёт мир, который надо поработить.


	13. Забытое

Ларри думает: нет ничего странного в том, что ему снится Египет. Они с Акменра практически не расстаются. Первое, что обычно делает Ларри в музее — помогает Аку выбраться из саркофага. Потом, обменявшись приветственными поцелуями, они обходят музей, следя за порядком. Затем крадут немного времени наедине в комнате охраны, сколько успеют. А потом спасают всё, что еще можно спасти после их кратковременного отсутствия. Если приходит Никки, то Ак иногда учит его древнеегипетскому или, наоборот, учится у Никки обращаться с современными гаджетами. И это чуть ли не единственные случаи, когда они с Ларри расстаются.

Перед рассветом Ларри тоже остается до последнего, пытаясь использовать отведенное им время по максимуму.

А когда приходит домой, видит сны про Египет. Бескрайняя пустыня, далекие пирамиды, еще не потрёпанные ветром и варварами. И Ак, будущий фараон, а пока что лишь свободолюбивый добрый юноша. Свою роль Ларри никогда не может понять, ведь из раза в раз лишь наблюдает со стороны.

Из снов он выбирается с трудом, чувствуя кожей жар словно бы только что отпустившей его пустыни. И долго ещё, стоит ему закрыть глаза, перед внутренним взором стоят богатые залы египетских дворцов и золото, которое блестит на руках и шее Акменра, делая его ещё притягательнее. Ак из снов одновременно похож и не похож на реального. То же лицо, глаза, губы, пальцы. Но движения легче, взгляд не обременен тяжестью прошедших тысячелетий. Таким, думает Ларри, мог бы быть Акменра до предательства, до смерти, до заточения.

Иногда реальный Ак смотрит на него по-другому, слишком задумчиво. Иногда — словно чего-то ждёт. Ларри никогда не задаёт вопросов, чувствуя, что должен найти ответы сам.

Они расстаются и сходятся снова, но Ларри так и не может вспомнить. Ак перестаёт странно на него смотреть, да и в принципе всё, чем они обеспокоены — спасение скрижали. Уже после, вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, Ларри вспоминает.

Сон мало чем отличается от предыдущих, но в этот раз Ларри понимает. То были не сны, а воспоминания.

Они в комнате Акменра. Ак раскинулся на подушках, отдыхая от тяжелого дня. Ларри достаточно приближен к нему, чтобы иметь свободный доступ в его комнаты. Он ждёт, когда Ак придёт в себя и захочет… чего-нибудь. Ларри готов дать ему всё, будь то разговоры до утра или физическая близость. Ак влюблён в него, Ларри знает, но никогда не использует это знание в своих целях. Потому что тоже влюблён, окончательно и бесповоротно.

Когда Ларри из настоящего открывает глаза, он лишь надеется, что ещё не слишком поздно, что Ак ещё ждёт его обратно.


	14. Дом

Говорят, дом там, где твоё сердце.

Акменра нравился Египет. Он любил обжигающие лучи солнца, пустынные ветры, непостоянный песок, покрывающий все поверхности. Любил дворцовые залы, колонны, в тени которых можно было спрятаться от любопытных глаз. Ему нравилось возвращаться домой после долгого отсутствия.

Но время шло. И он оказался заточён в гробнице со своими родителями почти на четыре тысячи лет. Гробница никогда не ощущалась домом. Мрачная, тёмная и абсолютно бессмысленная. Акменра был уверен: не будь магии скрижали, он бы сошёл с ума. К счастью, память оказалась благосклонна к нему, долгие годы затёрлись, превратившись в этой памяти в несколько длинных ночей, столь же пустых и бессмысленных, как и его жизнь в тот период.

Домом ему не смог стать и Кембридж. Да, Акменра наконец-то был предоставлен самому себе, вокруг были знания, к которым он легко получил доступ, а ночной охранник был достаточно суеверным, чтобы не лезть к нему лишний раз. Но одиночество, как оказалось, ничуть не лучше. Стены давили на него не хуже гробницы, а тоска по утерянному дому разгоралась только сильнее.

Именно тогда он и понял, как важен дом. Место, куда ты можешь вернуться, где тебя точно ждут. Только тогда вещи обретают смысл. Ночь за ночью он заставлял себя читать книги, учить язык, узнавать культуру. Но иногда ему казалось, что всё это бессмысленно. В такие ночи он слонялся по коридорам музея или устраивался в каком-нибудь тёмном углу и не делал ни-че-го.

В первые пару ночей в Нью-Йоркском музее (хотя тогда, конечно, он не знал, что это было за место и где находилось) Акменра не боялся. Он понял, что его перевезли, но думал, что через пару дней выпустят, когда охранник поймёт, что он безопасен. Но его так и не выпустили.

Наверное, тогда Акменра познал ужас. Он не боялся, когда Камунра убил его, просто не успел, прежде чем сердце остановилось. Он не боялся в гробнице: он был не один, да и было скорее скучно, чем страшно. Но теперь он был заперт, бессмысленно кричал и не мог выбраться. Он чувствовал, как остатки воздуха покидают саркофаг из года в год, и ждал, когда уже не проснётся.

Вновь чувство, что он дома, появилось через несколько месяцев после того, как Ларри его освободил. Оно навязчиво поселилось в душе, и как бы Ак ни отгонял его — возвращалось. Ак боялся привязываться. В любой момент он мог вновь очнуться в запертом саркофаге в сотнях миль от Ларри и музея.

Ларри поддерживал его. Держал за руки и целовал в висок, когда хотел успокоить. Они сошлись быстро и естественно, словно с самого начала знали, чем всё закончится. Поэтому Ак не сразу понял: домом он считает не музей.

Только когда Ларри привёл его к себе, и Ак обнаружил, что ему так же хорошо и комфортно, как и в музее, как было когда-то в Египте. И дело было не в месте. Задохнувшись от нахлынувших эмоций, Ак осознал одну простую вещь.

Дом там, где твоё сердце. Домом Акменра стал Ларри.


	15. Свидетель

Больше всех об отношениях всех со всеми в музее знал Декстер. Ему ничего не стоило незаметно пробраться куда угодно.

Если бы обитатели музея знали, кого и в каких обстоятельствах наблюдал Декстер, они бы обходили его стороной, а любители радикальных решений и вовсе выкинули бы его в рассвет, чтобы точно не осталось свидетелей.

Декстер о своей осведомлённости не распространялся, только посмеивался иногда особо издевательски, заставляя несчастную жертву вздрагивать и подозрительно коситься на него.

Лишь однажды Декстер чуть было не попался. Именно он первый узнал об отношениях Ларри и Ака. И, пока они и сами ещё не могли осознать произошедшего, пустил пару слухов там и здесь. К его удивлению, шутки не получилось, весь музей только обрадовался и начал поздравлять новоиспечённую парочку, вгоняя обоих в краску и нервный тик. К счастью, никто не сдал Декстера, и он мог продолжить собирать компромат.

Про Амелию и Ребекку он уже никому не говорил. Да и все всё равно узнали, хранить тайны в музее было нереальной задачей. 

С другой стороны, Декстер всегда знал, где можно спрятаться, где устроить драку, чтобы Ларри не поймал, а куда лучше не соваться. Если бы в музее были в ходу деньги, Декстер был бы самым богатым. Он точно знал, как эффективно использовать информацию.

Декстер был свидетелем многих драм и счастливых воссоединений. Ссор и примирений. Неожиданных признаний и неловких ответов на эти признания. В общем, если и был кто-то, кто знал о музее всё — это был Декстер.

Как говорится, свидетели долго не живут. К счастью, всё увиденное Декстер хранил при себе. В конце концов, его любовь к проказам не значила, что он не ценил свою семью. И эти подсмотренные моменты были для него важными воспоминаниями.

Даже у Декстера были свои сокровища, пусть и нематериальные.


	16. Маленькая вещь

И все же что-то Джиму не давало покоя. То есть, да, на дворе были дветысячисотые, расцвет науки, а он работал охранником в музее, где всё оживало, так что не давать покоя ему должно было многое. И все же.

Он понял не сразу. Скорее всего потому, что история всегда была для него чем-то очень путаным и туманным. Постоянные войны, интриги, убийства. Про другую сторону он не думал никогда. Про искусство, про культуру, про обычную жизнь.

Обо всём, что было представлено в музее, ему пришлось узнавать с нуля.

Больше всего помогал Рузвельт. Он любил рассказывать и наставлять. Он всегда говорил: «Знавал я одного охранника. Лоуренс. Храбрый был парень». И потом обязательно шла совершенно невероятная даже по их меркам история. Чаще всего Рузвельт рассказывал, как этот Лоуренс появился в музее, как спас золотую скрижаль и освободил Акменра и их всех.

Если же Рузвельт был занят, Джиму помогала Сакаджавея. Девушка была не особо разговорчива, но могла показать, как правильно читать следы и слушать ветер, пусть даже от природы в шумном городе остались лишь редкие одинокие деревья. Но и она могла начать рассказывать. Про парня Ларри, который разбил её стекло, позволил ходить по коридорам и спас от бесконечного спора Льюиса и Кларка. И здесь Джим проявил чудеса проницательности, пусть не сразу, но догадавшись, что Ларри — это тот же Лоуренс.

Почти первую похвалу, которую Джим услышал от Аттилы (и понял) — это сравнение его и всё того же Ларри. Если уж даже вождь гуннов испытывал к тому парню такое почтение, Джим решил узнать, кем же он был. А потому начал расспрашивать о нём целенаправленно всех.

Декстер смущенно пожимал плечами, смеялся и, почему-то, норовил дать пощечину. Колумб почтительно кивал и даже слегка улыбался. Моаи, как и Рузвельт, начинал вспоминать давние удивительные приключения.

Но больше всего помогли Октавиус и Джедидайя. Они внезапно стушевались, долго переглядывались, общаясь чуть ли не знаками, но в итоге Октавиус отвернулся, а Джед сказал:

— Он был храбрым парнем, этот Гигантор, — на его лице появилась не свойственная ему мягкая улыбка от этого прозвища. — Но в музее только один человек может действительно рассказать о нём.

— Акменра, — перебивает его Октавиус. — Хотя помяните моё слово, Джим, не произносите при нём этого имени.

Джим кивнул. И перестал спрашивать вообще. Акменра — фараон, который на памяти Джима ни разу не покинул пределов Египетского зала. Джим даже ни разу не говорил с ним, лишь однажды, еще в первую ночь, Рузвельт, с позволения фараона, ненадолго провёл нового охранника в зал, чтобы показать скрижаль. И вот тогда Джим чего-то не заметил. Точнее заметил, но не понял, что. Слишком впечатлён и напуган был всем происходящим. Сейчас же маленькая деталь вертелась где-то на границе его сознания.

Он решился лишь спустя несколько месяцев. Таинственный Ларри так и не выходил у него из головы, постоянно поминаемый остальными. И Джим пошел искать. Поднять записи оказалось тяжело, но на помощь пришла Сак, как никто другой ориентирующаяся в архивах музея. Она выдала ему тяжелую папку и сказала:

— Мы храним её только для себя. Для проверок есть другая.

Джим понял, почему, стоило только папку открыть. Там хранились древние фотографии, еще не двигающиеся, без запаха, только цвет был всё еще ярким. На фотографиях были они все — с Ларри. Охранник улыбался на камеру, и снимки запечатлевали, как постепенно из молодого человека Ларри превращался в мужчину в годах, а потом — в седого старика. И только пролистав папку до середины, Джим обнаружил, что часть фотографий была завёрнута в отдельный конверт из плотной непрозрачной бумаги.

Он его, конечно, открыл. С каждой карточки на него, а иногда и друг на друга, всегда смотрели два лица. Ларри и Акменра. Фараон казался моложе и счастливее. Они оба словно светились изнутри, особенно когда смотрели друг другу в глаза. Джим не мог оторваться. Он всё понял: и почему так стушевались Джед и Октавиус, и почему Рузвельт так осторожно провёл его в Египетский зал, и почему Акменра никогда не выходил. Молодой фараон всё еще носил траур, в своеобразной для него манере.

И стоило Джиму понять это, как он заметил одну маленькую вещь, которая окончательно расставила всё на свои места. На некоторых фотографиях было видно руки Ларри и Акменра, и на их пальцах были одинаковые серебряные кольца. Джим вспомнил, где уже видел такое. В ту первую ночь, давая им пройти в зал, фараон махнул рукой. Он весь был в золоте, но на его пальце было серебряное кольцо: деталь, которая отложилась у Джима в памяти.

Он аккуратно сложил фотографии обратно. Сердце противно ныло от боли за человека, которого он никогда не знал, и фараона, которого видел лишь однажды.  
Но таковы уж судьбы людей: они умирают, оставляя на память лишь маленькие вещи. Вещи, которые для близких имеют огромное значение.


	17. Раннее утро

Утро всегда наступает внезапно. Казалось, еще секунду назад музей был занят своими делами, люди и звери веселились и наслаждались каждым мгновением своей жизни, а в следующую уже звучит оповещение, что пора расходиться по местам.

Перемена разительная. Тишина опускается на музей сразу, громкие разговоры заканчиваются шепотом, и все уже в пути на свои места. Даже Декстер послушно бежит в свой зал, не пытаясь учудить что-нибудь еще.

Джед и Октавиус предпочитают идти пешком, где бы они ни были. На машинке, конечно, быстрее, но так хочется обсудить еще одну вещь, сказать еще пару слов. Следующей ночью начнётся другая жизнь, другие разговоры, так почему бы не урвать еще несколько лишних минут, неторопливо возвращаясь к своим. Пока никто не мешает.

Сакаджавею подвозит Рузвельт. Он чувствует и свою ответственность за музей тоже, поэтому их прощание быстрое. Короткий поцелуй, постоять пару минут, держась за руки, а потом Тедди уже пора, помочь Ларри проверить остальных. Лишь иногда он позволяет себе задержаться подольше, держа руки Сак в своих, и обещая ей, что всё будет хорошо — они встретятся на закате.

Занимают свои места остальные. Колумб быстро выговаривает Ларри на итальянском о замеченных нарушениях. Аттила желает удачного дня на гуннском. Он уже на своём месте, не доставляет, ради разнообразия, проблем. Рекси послушно запрыгивает на постамент и поворачивается в сторону двери.

Ларри обходит их всех не очень быстро, но и не очень медленно. Он оттягивает момент, когда ему придется идти в египетский зал, и одновременно спешит туда. Оттягивает, потому что каждый раз боится, что не выдержит еще одного прощания. И спешит, потому что времени и так мало, надо ухватить последние ускользающие минуты.

Ак на прощание обнимает его и зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке, прежде чем поцеловать. От него пахнет миррой и песком, даже если они полночи гуляли по Нью-Йорку. Этот запах впитался Ларри в подкорку, иногда даже снится, иногда настойчиво преследует на улице.

Ларри помогает Акменра вернуть на место бинты, до последнего оттягивая момент, когда придется возвратить их на лицо. Ак улыбается так, как умеет только он, совершенно обезоруживающе, и Ларри не может себя заставить спрятать эту улыбку от мира.  
— Ларри, пора, — мягко, но настойчиво напоминает фараон, и Ларри не смеет ослушаться.

Ткань ложится привычно. Акменра устраивается в саркофаге, словно комфорт действительно достижим и будет иметь значение. Ларри заставляет себя смотреть и говорить всё подряд до последнего, то того момента, когда бинты чуть опадают, а от только что живого фараона остаётся мумия. Ларри от этого всегда слегка тошнит.

Он закрывает крышку и еще несколько минут сидит, заставляя себя дышать медленно и глубоко. Зал больше не освещен сиянием скрижали, и тени подбираются к ногам Ларри, словно хотят утащить за собой.

Только когда внизу слышится шум шагов, означающий, что вернулся Макфи, Ларри встаёт и возвращается к делам. Раннее утро переходит в ранний день, и он, наконец, может уйти.

Хотя единственное, чего ему хочется: чтобы утро не наступало никогда.


	18. Предупреждение

Если бы раньше Ларри кто-нибудь предложил представить, как выглядит вампир, он бы, конечно, дал типичное киношное описание Дракулы: плащ с высоким воротом, волочащийся по полу, бледное лицо, клыки и повадки кошки, играющей с мышкой. Мышкой была бы несчастная жертва, в наличии которой никто не сомневался.

Ах, да: и, конечно, вампир был бы представителем либо викторианской Англии, либо славянских народов — зависит от просвещенности в этом вопросе.

Отвечая на вопрос, каким был бы египетский вампир, Ларри, скорее всего, впал бы в ступор. В Египте вообще есть вампиры? Лучше бы ему было не знать ответа.

Должность ночного охранника в музее выглядела как самый скучный вариант в мире, и в любых других обстоятельствах Ларри бы от неё отказался. Но делать было нечего. В первую же ночь он быстро заснул.

Проснулся от взгляда, внимательного и неуютного. На стойке администрации с удобством устроился молодой парень, надменно смотрящий на Ларри сверху вниз. У него была смуглая кожа, большие глаза и золотая египетская корона на голове в дополнение к такой же золотой и древней одежде. Ларри никто не объяснял, как себя в этом случае вести, если не считать Сесила с его «главное — не пугайся ничего, ведь всегда можно договориться». Ну, Ларри его совет нарушил сразу же, свалившись с кресла от испуга.

— Какого чёрта? — не то прошептал, не то прокричал он. Прокричал шепотом, потому что голос слушаться внезапно отказался. — Тебе нельзя здесь находиться.

Он нашарил наконец фонарик и поспешно его зажег. Лучше бы не.

— О, поверь, мне можно, — расплылся в улыбке незнакомец, показывая свои длинные белоснежные клыки.

Как-то так всё началось. После нескольких минут бессмысленного бега Ларри по этажам ночного музея, пока вампир спокойно сидел на своём месте. После попыток Ларри бросить всё и уйти. После первого нормального разговора. По итогам всего перечисленного Ларри пришёл к выводу, что Акменра, как представился вампир, неплохой парень, а коротать смены в ночном музее веселее вдвоём. К счастью, кроме древнего фараона из египетского зала, оживать больше никто не собирался.

На пятую ночь фараон решительно прошёл мимо Ларри. Он нашел где-то обычную одежду и, похоже, музей покидал не первый раз. Ларри было попытался его догнать, но на улице вампир просто исчез. Превращаются ли вампиры в летучих мышей?

Вернулся Ак под утро, значительно Ларри испугав не столько своим появлением, сколько внешним видом: в уголках губ запеклась чья-то кровь, несколько капель попали на серую толстовку. Ларри ему ничего не сказал, только мучился весь день: ведь теперь это, в каком-то смысле, его музей, и фараон-вампир — его ответственность. Почему страдают невинные? Сводка новостей не сообщала ни о каких странных трупах, но мало ли. Дурной от недосыпа, той же ночью Ларри предложил Аку:

— Пей мою кровь, — решительно. — Только не всю, — менее решительно.

Ак удивился. Даже прикусил нижнюю губу клыками.

— Ты предлагаешь себя добровольно? — вопрос звучал слишком двусмысленно этим низким вкрадчивым голосом, но Ларри заставил себя кивнуть. Серьезно, ему слишком мало платят в этом музее.

И так всё началось. Первый раз было страшно. Ак не дышал, но его приближение к своей шее Ларри все равно ощутил. И, что самое странное, за секунду до укуса Ак его предупредил. Ларри почувствовал жжение, потом — как кровь, пульсируя, перетекает из его тела в рот Ака. Голова закружилась.

К счастью, Ак брал немного, но часто — практически каждую ночь. Его движения становились мягче, длились дольше, и вскоре Ларри даже начал получать удовольствие. Если не сказать — зависимость.

— Для тебе тоже есть польза, — как-то раз сказал Ак, поглаживая пальцами место укуса. — Вампирский яд попадает в кровь, проживёшь дольше, оставаясь молодым.

— А в вампира не превращусь? — пошутил Ларри.

— Только если попросишь, — многообещающе прошептал Ак, и у Ларри сердце зашлось нервным стуком.

Стать вампиром… Ларри как-то даже смирился с кровью. Да он и так уже ночью жил, днём спал. И Акменра еще, в качестве решающего аргумента.

— И если я хочу?

Ак улыбнулся, демонстрируя белоснежные клыки и склонился ближе, задевая незаживающие ранки.

— Предупреждаю, будет больно, — сказал он.

Ларри кивнул.

И так всё началось.


	19. Уходи

— Уходи уже, — смеясь, говорит ему Ак. Ларри только улыбается шире и крадёт очередной поцелуй.

Акменра ведь не прогоняет его всерьез. Напротив, по его глазам видно, что он не хочет, чтобы Ларри уходил. И Ларри остаётся так долго, как только может, пока рассвет не оставит альтернатив.

Это «уходи» Ак говорит каждое утро, и слово уже затёрлось, звучит привычно и больше похоже на ритуал. Они каким-то образом забывают его истинное значение. Поэтому, когда Ларри действительно уходит, Ак говорит ему это слово так же легко, ведь верит, что Ларри придёт снова. Следующим же вечером. И ничего не поменяется, правда?

Ларри приходит всё реже. Слово «уходи» звучит всё грубее и холоднее. Ларри чувствует, что ошибся: не может понять только, где. К тому же за грубым словом всегда таятся и другие эмоции: Ларри читает их у фараона в глазах. Там остатки надежды и желания доверять. Там не выжженная еще вера, что Ларри с ним до последнего. Там еще остается нежелание того, чтобы Ларри на самом деле ушел.

Но он уходит. Иногда не дожидаясь рассвета, потому что дела не ждут и надо поспать хотя бы пару часов. Когда он заходит попрощаться, Ак говорит ему:

— Уходи уже, — грубо, но с верой в лучшее.

И Ларри уходит, даже если не хочет. Даже если всё бы отдал, чтобы это слово снова превратилось в шутку, понятную только им двоим.

Когда он возвращается на должность охранника, Ак каждое утро говорит ему:

— Уходи, — с былым весельем, приправленным страхом, что вот сейчас он и правда уйдёт, да уже не вернётся.

Ларри пытается вытравить из Акменра этот страх. Доказывает и ему, и себе самому, что доверие можно вернуть или завоевать снова. Но сколько бы он себя ни обманывал, ничего не возвращается на круги своя. Разбитую чашу можно склеить, да трещины останутся. И Ларри может бесконечно отвечать «я вернусь», но Ак уже никогда не поверит ему до конца.

Так и происходит. В дверях Британского музея Акменра говорит ему:

— Уходи.

И за этим «уходи» уже ничего нет, кроме обиды, растоптанных надежд и холода, вымораживающего до костей. Это последнее «уходи» действительно последнее. Но Ларри понимает это слишком поздно.


	20. Супермаркет

Итак, Ларри заболел. Музей три ночи умудрялся ничего не разрушить без строгого надзора. Акменра уходил с закатом и возвращался под утро. Наконец, он сказал:

— Послезавтра Ларри вернётся.

Рузвельт выдохнул. Он, честно сказать, подустал успокаивать всех в одиночку.

Гениальная идея пришла в голову Декстеру. Он притащил откуда-то журнал, открытый на странице с тортами и открытками. Идея была полубезумной-полугениальной. Акменра только устало покачал головой и сказал, что остается за главного.

Вот так Теодор Рузвельт, Сакаджавея, Аттила, Декстер, Джед и Октавиус оказались посреди Нью-Йорка с картой в руках. На карте был прочерчен маршрут до ближайшего супермаркета, где точно можно было найти и торт, и открытку, и всё, что угодно. Кое-какие деньги у них водились, так как за ночные выступления им иногда платили.

Не учли одного: глаза у экспонатов разбегались. Декстер, конечно же, решил прогуляться по всем памятникам. Сакаджавея тяжело смотрела на звёзды, и всё вздыхала, какие они тусклые. Её настроение разделяли и Октавиус с Аттилой, но лидер гуннов был больше заинтересован в железных колесницах без лошадей: автобусах. Рузвельт успел буквально поймать его за руку за секунду до того, как Аттила запрыгнул в остановившийся автобус.

Сам Тедди тоже был потрясён: высотой зданий, шумом улиц. Почему-то раньше им даже в голову не выходило выйти из музея на прогулку, хотя тот же Акменра часто так делал.

— Пришли, — сказала Сак, сверившись с картой, следами на земле и огромной сияющей вывеской с надписью «супермаркет».

Обменявшись взглядами, тяжело или предвкушающе вздохнув и поправив одежду, друзья направились внутрь.

Аттила врезался в дверь. С громким «дзынь» его металлическая шапка поприветствовала створки, которые разъехались секундой позже. Аттила высказал им всё, что о них думает. Лидер гуннов позабыл древнее правило: не выплескивай эмоции на того, кто может дать тебе сдачу. В отместку двери чуть было не прищемили его накидку. Если бы Рузвельт не взял дело в свои руки и не утащил Аттилу дальше, могла развязаться нешуточная война, и сложно сказать, кто вышел бы победителем.

В любом случае, внимание они привлекли. Тяжелый взгляд охранника преследовал их всё то время, что они шли от двери к полкам.

Но Рузвельту стоило понимать, что спокойно ничего не пройдёт.

Во-первых, конечно, Декстер. Единственное, что удерживало его от создания полнейшего хаоса — постоянные оклики Сакаджавеи. Впрочем, женщина и сама отвлекалась на яркие обёртки и необычные фрукты, и не всегда успевала за ним уследить.

Аттила явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Узкие проходы между стеллажами его напрягали, а ручка врученной тележки грозилась вот-вот разломаться под его мощной хваткой. Он несколько раз задевал полки, но остальные быстро ставили всё на места.

Грозный охранник уже практически не исчезал из поля их зрения, чем напрягал несчастных еще больше.

Наконец они добрались до тортов.

— Берите вон тот, он наряднее, — посоветовал Октавиус.

— Ну уж нет, — отрезал Джед, — он розовый.

Сакаджавея неловко прикрыла уже выбранную открытку с блестками и надписью «Выздоравливай!».

— Возьмём попроще, — решил Рузвельт. — Вдруг у него аллергия на что-нибудь.

— Тогда он решит, что мы ему не рады, — не согласился Джед. — Бери вон тот, где куча всего.

Спор решительно затягивался.

— Хватит, — на своём языке проворчал Аттила и просто взял тот, что первым попался под руку. С ним решили не спорить.

На кассе было не менее весело. И не столько из-за запутавшегося в современной валюте бывшего президента, сколько из-за компании подростков, решивших, что это актёры, и просивших сфоткаться со всеми.

Когда они вывалились из супермаркета, облегченно вздохнули не только они сами, но и работники.

— Больше никогда, — сказал Джед, стоило им переступить порог музея.

— Больше никогда что? — поинтересовался Ларри.

Он, еще больной, стоял у стойки и выжидающе смотрел на компанию своим самым грозным взглядом. Грозность, правда, смазывалась простудой.

Нарушители правил переглянулись. А потом молча отдали Ларри открытку и тортик, с удовольствием наблюдая, как смягчается его взгляд.

— Ну ладно, — хмыкнул он. — Только правда, больше никогда так не делайте.

Вспомнив страшное место под названием супермаркет, компания дружно закивала.


	21. Каждый из нас

Джим не думал, что однажды услышит еще что-то о Ларри и Акменра. Да, он нашел те фотографии, и слышал много хорошего о Дэйли от других. Но за те два года, что Джим проработал в музее, никто почти ничего не рассказал ему об Акменра. Казалось, остальные избегают упоминать его.

Но однажды, после очередного заката, Тедди, съехав с пьедестала, сказал ему:

— Сегодня особая ночь, Джеймс. Пожалуйста, не вмешивайтесь в происходящее.

Джим нахмурился. Во-первых, он действительно не любил полную форму своего имени. Во-вторых, просьба Рузвельта не сулила ничего хорошего.

— В происходящее? — уточнил он. Но Рузвельт только пришпорил коня и ускакал, на ходу раздавая указания.

Джима в ту ночь не слушал никто. Более того, от него раздраженно отмахивались. Люди и звери сновали туда-сюда с подушками и одеялами, и Джим не сразу понял, куда это всё несут. А когда понял — очень удивился.

У входа в Египетский зал собралась очередь. Кто-то принёс цветы, и Джим очень хотел знать, где их достали. На входе шакалы осматривали проходящих. Но оставались не все, хоть и многие. Внутри Сакаджавея и Рузвельт помогали входящим разместиться. Присмотревшись, Джим понял, что они рассаживаются кругами. У самых стен — парни времён гражданской войны, звери. Чуть ближе — люди из разных эпох, среди которых особенно выделялись Колумб и свита Аттилы.

Но в самом центре размещалось совсем мало народу. Атилла, Джед и Октавиус уже сидели и раскладывали поленья. Те современные поленья, на которых можно было разводить не настоящий, но очень реалистичный и безопасный огонь. По углам собирались тени, стоял лёгкий гул голосов, и огонь должен был создать магическую атмосферу, смешиваясь с сиянием скрижали.

Когда основная толпа расселась, устраивать остальных остался только Рузвельт. Сакаджавея переместилась ближе к готовящемуся костру, а Декстер принёс ей несколько мешочков с травами, которые она начала перекладывать в специальные чашки.

— Джим, — кивнул Тедди, когда охранник приблизился. — Пожалуйста, садитесь сюда.

Тедди указал ему на довольно близкое к внутреннему кругу место. С этого места должно было быть хорошо видно всё происходящее в центре. И Джим наблюдал. Вскоре и Тедди устроился возле костра, который, наконец, зажгли. В коридоре разместился Рекси, просунув в дверь только морду и перегородив таким образом путь. В зале стало тихо.

Из тени выступил Акменра, о присутствии которого Джим даже не подозревал.

И, не будь на фараоне его золотых одежд, Джим ни за что его бы не узнал. Лицо Акменра выглядело мягче, свободнее, уголки губ растянулись в мягкой улыбке.

— Прошли очередные пять лет, — начал он, встав возле костра. В зале мягко и успокаивающе запахло травами. — Еще пять лет без Ларри. Здесь собрались те, для кого его имя еще значит что-то. Те, кто хочет сказать ему что-то или просто почтить его память. Я благодарен каждому здесь присутствующему. Давайте начнём.

Он опустился на пол возле костра, завершая внутренний круг. Первым раздался голос Сакаджавеи:

— Это был спокойный год, — сказала девушка. — Приходит всё меньше людей, но мы справляемся.

— Без вас тут скучновато, Лоуренс, — с усмешкой подхватил Тедди. — Никаких приключений с риском для жизни.

— А эти новые технологии! — крикнул Джед. — Они бы тебе понравились, Гигантор. Хватило бы идей еще на десяток фирм.

Джим увидел, как Октавиус слегка толкнул Джеда локтём, и ковбой неловко замолчал.

После довольно долгой паузы разговор продолжили люди из дальних рядов. Экспонаты вспоминали и рассказывали истории из жизни музея. Их подхватывали сидящие во внутреннем кругу.

Потом, почти два часа спустя, запах трав изменился, став более дурманящим. Внутренний круг начал вспоминать истории из прошлого. Многие из них Джим уже слышал, но под запахом ему казалось, что он может видеть происходящее как наяву. Загадочно блестела скрижаль под рассказ о том, как она чуть было не сломалась.

Но вспоминали и более личное. Чей-то день рождения (Джим не знал, кто такой Никки), вечеринки, как Ларри чуть не был трижды уволен в самом начале.

Когда все выговорились, повисла тишина. Все находящиеся чувствовали, что были едины. Пауза всё не прерывалась. Тогда заговорил Акменра. Он улыбался, но в свете костра было видно, как блестят его глаза.

— Ларри, — позвал он. — Уже столько лет мы не даём твоему имени стереться из нашей памяти. Ты был важен для каждого из нас, и каждый из нас скучает по тебе. Каждый раз мы надеемся, что ты слышишь нас, где бы ты ни был.

Он тяжело вздохнул.

— И я, конечно, скучаю. Мне не хватает тебя. Я знаю, ты сказал бы мне: «отпусти», но я не могу. Пока что не могу. И только хочу сказать, что люблю тебя.

Больше он не произнёс ни слова.

А потом они начали петь. Песни разных народов и разных времен. В какой-то момент Джим даже с удивлением различил мелодию популярной песни из нулевых. Запах трав вновь изменился, став более цветочным, пробуждающим. Медленно все выходили из транса, возвращались к своей жизни.

— Время, — сказал Акменра, когда до рассвета остался час.

Так же слаженно люди и звери начали расходиться. Самостоятельно разносили по местам подушки и одеяла. Сакаджавея и Декстер собрали травы. Коробку с цветами понесли по коридорам, оставляя по несколько цветков тут и там.

Джим молча ждал в холле, понимая, что не должен мешать. Перед самым рассветом к нему подошел Рузвельт.

— Мы делаем это каждые пять лет, — сказал он. Джим понимающе кивнул. — Но с каждым годом другие всё меньше остаются в зале с нами. Они забывают.

— Иногда достаточно памяти одного человека, — не согласился Джим.

Рузвельт отсалютовал ему, прежде чем отправиться на своё место.

Джим прошелся по музею, думая, насколько преданы были они Ларри. Каждый из них.


	22. Сказанное людьми

Ларри прекрасно понимал, что со стороны они выглядят на совершенно определенный возраст. Не то, чтобы это не было правдой, да и на дворе двадцать первый век, а они в Нью-Йорке. И всё же от комментариев, шепота за спиной и взглядов было никуда не деться. Ведь кроме того, что они с Аком были одного пола, их разница в возрасте также привлекала внимание.

Акменра любил выбираться в город, даже если они и не могли покидать музей часто. Ему нравился кофе в Старбаксе, ночные сеансы кино и просто прогулки по паркам под тусклыми городскими звёздами.

Но проблема была в том, что другим людям тоже всё это нравилось. Практически нигде нельзя было остаться в одиночестве. Даже на самом скучном ночном сеансе в кино всё равно находился еще хотя бы один человек, и этот человек обязательно кидал на них хотя бы один недоумённый взгляд. Однажды Ларри упросил Ака уйти из кафе, потому что там была компания, которая косилась в их сторону, перешептывалась и смеялась. Да, они взяли кофе на вынос и чудесно прогулялись, и Акменра вроде не догадался, почему они так поспешно ушли, но осадок у Ларри на душе остался.

Фараон подозрительного шепота и взглядов словно бы и не замечал. Он не стеснялся смотреть на всё с удивлением и восторгом. Он крепко держал руку Ларри в кино на страшных моментах. Клал ему голову на плечо на милых. И говорил:

— Мне нравится этот век, он такой свободный.

— Если ты так думаешь, — пожимал плечами Ларри, но в глубине души знал, что ни черта век был не свободный.

Случаев, когда Ларри внезапно уводил Акменра из кафе и кино, становилось все больше. Акменра начал замечать, не мог не начать. Он стал недоуменно хмуриться, но, что самое страшное, он начал сопоставлять. И в итоге нашел ответ:

— Ты… — он помолчал, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово. — Стесняешься меня?

Они ждали свой кофе на вынос, и бариста тут же с интересом навострил уши. Ларри стало неловко. Он поджал губы.

— Давай потом? — попросил он, и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть разочарования в глазах Акменра.

Но "потом" не наступило. Акменра почти сразу попросил вернуться в музей, а затем исчез где-то в его коридорах. Ларри было стыдно за самого себя, а потому своего возлюбленного он искать не спешил.

Но не думать не мог. Понимал, что вёл себя как идиот. Ну, действительно, какое ему дело до других. Акменра — вот он, рядом, и всего те несколько часов, что на город опускается ночь. Как может он тратить драгоценные минуты на смущение и стыд? Тем более перед людьми, которых он знать не знает.

Ларри мучался весь следующий день, даже заснуть нормально не смог, хоть и чувствовал себя так, словно по нему Рекси пробежался.

Вечером он пришел в музей пораньше. Дождался заката в египетском зале. Стоило крышке саркофага сдвинуться, как Ларри тут же растерял все слова, что собирался сказать. Акменра ждал. Молча.

— Только не злись… — внезапно начали оба. И оба удивлённо замолчали.

— О чём ты? — не понял Ларри. — Это я должен извиняться.

— За что? — Ак склонил голову. — Я не правильно понял современные традиции и заставлял тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно.

Ларри тяжело выдохнул.

— Нет, Ак, — решительно сказал он. — Я был неправ. Я боялся сам не знаю чего. Обещаю, такого больше не повторится, только не меняйся, хорошо?

— То есть мы всё еще можем ходить в кино? — с надеждой улыбнулся Акменра. — И в кафе? И я могу держать тебя за руку?

— Можешь, — со смехом ответил Ларри и, обняв его за плечи, прижал к себе, вдыхая запах песка, мирры и самого Акменра. — Ты можешь делать всё, что хочешь.

И, честно, всё сказанное людьми — такая чепуха.


	23. Неверная дорога

Иногда вопрос не в том, какой выбор ты сделал, а в том, какой не сделал.

Право. Лево. Право. Лево.

Сколько раз в день человек поворачивает? Туда или не туда — это уже отдельный вопрос.

Или, чтобы добавить разнообразия: зелёный чай или чёрный. Позвонить старому другу или нет. Принять предложение о работе охранником в музее или уйти, пытаясь найти другой вариант. Когда выбираешь один путь, никогда не узнаешь, что ждало тебя на другом повороте.

Ларри приходится сменить квартиру. Он поселяется в чём-то, что можно с натяжкой назвать комнатой, но там есть кровать, а добрая соседка иногда делится с ним выпечкой. О том, чтобы видеться с Никки, разговора не идёт. Он даже перестаёт звонить Эрике, ведь в половине случаев она просто не берет трубку.

За окном холодает, и его квартира-комната промерзает до инея на стенах. Он спит в пальто и греется чаем. Наконец ему удаётся устроиться уборщиком и, честно, стоило соглашаться на работу в музее, там было бы тепло, хоть и скучно.

Что вовсе даже и не скучно, Ларри понимает, когда очередным утром смотрит новости по телевизору всё той же доброй соседки. Экран периодически идёт рябью, но голос диктора чёткий. Пусть Ларри его и не слышит почти, так он заворожен происходящим.

Из музея — того самого — выносят золотой саркофаг, скованный цепями, и чёрный ящик. Запись любительская и явно незаконная. Всех зевак отгоняют, как могут, но кто-то умудрился заснять. Кадры съемки с места прерываются съемками из метро, где кто-то нарисовал наскальные рисунки. Кадрами с людьми в странных костюмах, с толпами животных: мамонтов и львов. И кадрами, как огромный скелет динозавра играет с мусорными баками, как собака с мячиком.

И кадрами, где все они рассыпаются песком на рассвете.

Мир переполошен. Мир требует ответов. Секретные службы почему-то не заминают вопрос. Напротив, тема становится самой обсуждаемой, забыты проблемы экологии и равенства, забыты последние модели айфонов и голод в Африке. Золотая скрижаль блестит с каждого плаката, с каждого экрана, с чехла каждого телефона и с обложки тетрадей каждого школьника.

А потом им показывают Акменра.

Ларри пропадает с первого взгляда. Он внезапно чувствует, знает, что пошел неверной дорогой. Что должен быть не на маленькой кухне в квартире размером с комнату, а в Египетском зале музея. И фараон не должен сидеть в кресле так, словно его к нему привязали, а текст дали заучить заранее.

В глазах Акменра тяжесть веков, Ларри смотрит в них слишком долго, и различает эту тяжесть под слоями отчаяния и смирения. Он не знает, что с ним делали, но правительство хочет продвигать сказку о мирном сотрудничестве, и мир съедает её без сомнений.

Ларри покупает себе самый дешевый планшет и самый большой внешний жесткий диск, куда скидывает всё, что только можно найти об Акменра. Все интервью, которых становится всё больше. Все случайные фотографии и статьи. Все теории заговоров.

Однажды фараон говорит: «Вы видите то, что хотите видеть». Ларри сразу понимает, что был прав. Акменра нужна помощь. И Ларри понимает это не один.

Дальше он просто идёт нужными дорогами. Всё складывается само, и вот он уже в подпольной группировке. Их таких — пара десятков, но как минимум пятеро из них — гениальны. Ларри помогает, чем может. В конце концов, он немного инженер, немного изобретатель, и очень много — человек, который верит, что где-то свернул не туда.

Потом… потом он не помнит деталей. Они много бегают, много стреляют и, серьёзно, они даже никогда не встречали фараона вживую. Но когда Ларри открывает саркофаг, в котором держат Акменра, он знает, что поступил правильно. Потому что первое, что говорит ему Ак, когда они вручают ему скрижаль и выбираются наружу: «Спасибо».

И что бы Акменра ни захотел сделать с этим миром, Ларри последует за ним.


	24. Слишком много

— Слишком много сахара, — недовольно кривится Ларри. У него не задалось утро: заместитель переслал не самые обнадеживающие отчеты, секретарша объявила, что увольняется и переезжает жить во Францию, а новый бариста в давно полюбившемся кафе-кофейне решил обеспечить ему преждевременный диабет.

Юноша в фирменном фартуке испуганно замирает, и без того огромные глаза, казалось, становятся ещё больше, а смуглая кожа окрашивается в красноватый оттенок смущения.

— Я переделаю! — восклицает поспешно он, и британский акцент режет по ушам.

Ларри смотрит на часы. Ждать ещё одну чашку времени нет. Да и толпа сзади напирает в желании урвать свою дозу кофеина.

— Забей, — он кидает взгляд на бейджик, — Ак. Ещё научишься.

Ларри просто хочется, чтобы у кого-то утро было лучше, чем у него. И благодарная улыбка юноши того стоит.

Он выбирается в это же кафе ближе к обеду. В то идеальное время, когда у окружающих офисов и студентов ещё не начался перерыв, и можно свободно разместиться за любым столиком. Ларри здесь нравится еда (ещё со времён его бедной юности) и кофе. Кофе скорее нравился. Когда все тот же бариста — Ак — подаёт ему стаканчик, Ларри делает первый глоток и тут же давится.

— Теперь слишком много сиропа, — устало говорит он. Вкус мяты из освежающего превратился в горьковатый.

Лицо Ака становится упрямым.

— Я переделаю, — настаивает он.

У Ларри есть время ждать, и он благосклонно кивает. Ак приносит стаканчик ему лично, на боку выведено каллиграфическое “sorry”. Ларри не может удержаться от легкой улыбки. Он делает глоток. Мяты все ещё многовато на его вкус, но пить можно.

— Уже лучше, — кивает он. Ак улыбается.

Так начинается их общение. Утром Ак привыкает класть ему меньше сахара в кофе, а в обед — меньше сиропа. Ларри узнает, что полное имя парня — Акменра и он учится на египтолога, потому что его родители — египтяне, а он любит историю и никогда не был в Египте, но очень хочет.

Ак начинает экспериментировать со вкусами для его кофе, а Ларри рассказывает про свою фирму и сына, про завал на работе и отсутствие личной жизни.

В чудесное время перед обедом Ларри начинает предпочитать барную стойку столикам, чтобы не прерывать этих разговоров. 

Однажды он заходит вечером и засиживается до закрытия. Ак разрешает проводить себя домой, чтобы не прекращать увлекательной беседы ни о чём. И как-то так в жизни Ларри становится слишком много Акменра.

На первый взгляд. На второй: недостаточно.

— Можно пригласить тебя на свидание? — спрашивает он.

— Конечно, — Ак ярко улыбается и, на первый взгляд, не волнуется совсем. На второй: в кофе Ларри внезапно опять оказывается слишком много сахара.

Но к этому можно привыкнуть.


	25. Помни

Они понимают не сразу.

Сложно понять, что человек не помнит того же, что и ты, если это та тема, которую вы стараетесь не поднимать. Но однажды кто-то вспоминает при Ребекке Амелию, и она недоуменно спрашивает:

— Кто такая Амелия?

Все замолкают мгновенно, смотрят на неё как на конец света и боятся дышать. Всем понятно: она правда не помнит, ведь при имени Амелии у Ребекки не дергаются уголки губ, чтобы растянуться в неестественную улыбку, а глаза не превращаются в воплощение холода.

Она действительно не помнит. Ровно три минуты. Потом пугается сама себя и не плачет только потому, что больно даже сильнее, чем до слез.

Сначала они думают, что дело в ней.

Потом Ларри ищет Тедди, но находит Сак, одну, и спрашивает про Тедди у неё. Сак поднимает на него взгляд, полный недоумения, и спрашивает:

— Я не помню никаких Тедди в музее.

Ларри предполагает, что она может шутить. Ровно одну минуту, после которой Сак испуганно прижимает руки ко рту и говорит еле слышным шепотом:

— Я правда забыла его.

Чтобы успокоить Сакаджавею, уходит больше времени. Но после этого они начинают искать. Ларри спрашивает у экспонатов об их знакомых, и прослеживается определенный паттерн. Жёны забывают своих мужей, а мужья — жён. Любовники — любовниц. Возлюбленные — друг друга.

— Они забывают тех, кого любят больше всего, — подводит итог Акменра. Они с Ларри устало смотрят на скрижаль, интуитивно зная, что дело опять в ней.

Ак поджимает губы и хмурится, прежде чем спросить:

— Тебе есть кого забывать?

Ларри смотрит ему в глаза и уверенно отвечает:

— Нет. Что насчёт тебя?

Акменра видит его насквозь, и знает, что Ларри солгал, но не спрашивает почему. Вместо этого отвечает также уверенно:

— Мне тоже.

Нельзя считать ложь ложью, если оба знают, что солгали. И оба боятся спросить, почему.

В музее вводят новое правило: при себе каждый должен держать листочек с именем возлюбленных.

Ларри пишет имя Акменра у себя на руке и смотрит на него перед сном и просыпаясь, обновляет после походов в душ и постоянно повторяет про себя. Руки Акменра скрыты браслетами, и Ларри не знает, сделал ли он что-то подобное. Возможно, просто боится узнать.

Система трещит по швам. Ларри сам видит, как Джед и Окатавиус, разойдясь буквально на пару минут, с удивлением смотрят на маленькие листочки в своих руках. Они не помнят. Ларри начинает смотреть на свою надпись чаще.

Никто не знает, что делать. Они с Акменра проводят почти всё время возле скрижали. Акменра пробует разные комбинации, произносит древние слова, но ничего не работает. Ларри боится, что однажды Ак посмотрит на него и спросит: «Кто ты?», но вместе с тем где-то в глубине души хочет этого. Желание болезненное и неправильное, и принесёт больше горя, чем радости.

Ларри начинает забывать днём. На несколько минут, но когда память возвращается, ему хочется кричать, а сердце определенно пропускает пару ударов. Он расклеивает стикеры с именем Акменра по всей квартире. На первое время помогает.

Музей словно затягивает туманом. Ларри протаскивает себя по коридорам в египетский зал, почти не смотря по сторонам, словно в стенах музея проклятие становится сильнее.

— Сегодня, — говорит Акменра в тот вечер.

— Что? — хмурится Ларри. Он не отводит взгляда от фараона, и тот отвечает тем же.

— Если мы не разберемся с проклятием сегодня, то не разберемся никогда.

Ларри чувствует, как в горле собирается комок, мешающий говорить.

Они ничего не обсуждают больше, только с удобством устраиваются на полу, и молча смотрят на скрижаль, но больше — друг на друга. Часы отсчитывают последние мгновения.

Ларри отводит взгляд буквально на секунду, а когда поворачивается обратно — перед ним сидит молодой человек в древних золотых одеждах. Парень также недоуменно смотрит в ответ.

— Кто ты и что делаешь в моём зале? — строго спрашивает он.

— В твоём зале? — переспрашивает Ларри.

И вдруг понимает: он забыл. Он забыл Ака. И Ак забыл его. Всё становится кристально ясно. Ларри тянется вперед, обхватывает Акменра за плечи и впечатывается ему в губы неловким поцелуем. Фараон подается назад, но внезапно расслабляется, и Ларри понимает, что Ак тоже вспомнил. В следующую секунду Акменра начинает отвечать. Они притягивают друг друга ближе, не в состоянии оторваться, а потому не видят, как пластина вспыхивает ярче.

Туман проклятия начинает спадать, пробуждая живущих в нём от забвения. Иногда хорошей сказке нужен всего один поцелуй истинной любви.


	26. Песня

Аку непривычно и немного некомфортно. В его время были совершенно другие танцы, без такого количества физического контакта. И это странно — смущаться сейчас, после всего, что между ними было, но Ак отводит взгляд и чувствует, как горит кожа на талии, где удобно устроилась рука Ларри.

По залу разносятся звуки музыки. Ларри сказал, это джаз. Слова обволакивают, и Ак не может не проживать их.

Dream a little dream of me

Правда в том, что ему не снятся сны. Если бы снились, он уверен, каждый день ему бы снился Ларри. Но когда встаёт солнце, Акменра перестаёт существовать. С Ларри не стоит об этом говорить, лишний раз упоминать и бередить рану. Если он ложится спать, надеясь, что Аку снятся сны о нём… что ж, так даже лучше.

Акменра склоняет голову и удобно размещает её у Ларри на плече. Ему тепло и комфортно, и так не хочется думать о приближающемся рассвете, но правда в том, что он не забывает о нём никогда. Ларри тихо шепчет ему что-то, но, честно, не так важно, что, важнее — как.

Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me

Песня играет уже, наверное, третий раз, но ни у кого нет сил оторваться и переключить её. Ак приоткрывает глаза и видит седые нити у Ларри в волосах и морщины в уголках глаз, но чувствует бесконечно старым почему-то себя.

Так хочется остаться в этом мгновении навсегда. Забыть, что есть что-то еще, кто-то еще, что время неумолимо движется вперёд, и нет ни одного способа развернуть его назад.

But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me

Песня заканчивается в четвёртый раз, и словно в насмешку, в ту же секунду у Ларри звенит будильник: приходит время готовиться к рассвету.  
____

Ак резко вздыхает и выныривает из воспоминаний. Надо же, столько лет прошло, а он до сих пор помнит тот вечер так отчетливо.

Впрочем, теперь ему ничего больше и не остается: только воспоминания о словах, касаниях, запахе и вкусе. Ларри не оставил ему ничего физического, даже пресловутого, модного тогда кольца на пальце.

Только одну песню, под которую они однажды танцевали до самого рассвета.


	27. Нетерпение

Вся система была насквозь неправильной. Мало уже кто спорил с этим утверждением. Но как ученые ни пытались спорить с природой, у них почти ничего не получалось. Максимум, что они могли сделать — заставить метку появиться на год раньше, но препарат стоил заоблачных денег, обладал рядом неприятных побочек, да и не пользовался популярностью.

Появление метки в двадцать один — достаточно поздно. К этому времени многие уже находят себе возлюбленных, кто-то даже создает семьи. Конечно, всегда оставались «клубы верующих», которые проповедовали отказ от всех связей до появления метки, но, правда, двадцать первый век на дворе, и мало кто их слушал. В конце концов, даже если метка появится, не факт, что человек найдёт своего соулмейта. Просто представьте, каково приходится людям с именами вроде «Джон Смит» на руке? Вы хоть представляете, сколько в мире Джонов Смитов?

Так что Ларри, хоть и ждал метку, но от обычной жизни не отказывался. Он познакомился с Эрикой. Они сразу решили, что метки — это просто слова, рекомендация, которой они следовать не обязаны. Но со свадьбой всё же не спешили.

И всё равно в канун того самого дня, Ларри с нетерпением смотрел то на часы, то на руку. Эрика понятливо оставила его в гостиной одного, хотя Ларри и знал, что она не спит. Её метка проступила парой месяцев ранее, там было имя Дон, а фамилию Ларри не запомнил.

Ларри нервничал. Часы тикали. Эрика ворочалась в соседней комнате. И вообще вся система была устрашающе неправильной. Ларри внезапно захотел, чтобы метка не проявлялась вообще. Но время приближалось к полуночи, и Ларри становился всё более нетерпеливым.

Наконец, запястье обожгло, так резко, что Ларри даже зашипел от боли. Когда боль прошла, он решился взглянуть на запястье. И впал в ступор. А затем нервно рассмеялся. Нервный смех чуть было не перерос в истерический, но вовремя подоспевшая Эрика со стаканом воды помогла ему взять себя в руки.

— Что там такое страшное? — спросила она. — Мужское имя? Или наша соседка?

Он молча показал ей надпись. Ну, как надпись. Четыре небольших, но изящных рисунка, первый из которых напоминал цаплю. Больше ничего.

— Думаю, мы с моим соулмейтом немного разминулись во времени, — попытался пошутить Ларри. Выражение лица Эрики было слишком мрачным. Сам Ларри чувствовал себя обманутым. Он не хотел признавать, но где-то в глубине души всё равно хотел узнать имя предназначенного ему человека.

— Я помогу тебе его расшифровать, если хочешь, — мягко сказала Эрика.

Но Ларри только медленно покачал головой. Он ведь знал, что вся эта система неправильная. Стоило отпустить и забыть. Может, сделать тату на запястье вокруг имени, в таком же стиле.

Но после той ночи он словно охладел к миру. Ничего не ждал, не мог найти самого себя. Они с Эрикой держались друг за друга еще несколько лет. Только вот она повзрослела, устроилась, и они стали слишком разными. Хотя еще пытались что-то сохранить ради сына.

А через несколько лет Эрика встретила того самого Дона, и Ларри оказался окончательно предоставлен самому себе. Годы метаний и поиска себя привели его в музей. В музей, в котором всё оживало. В музей, который вернул ему веру в себя, в котором оживала сказка. И один молодой и привлекательный фараон.

Акменра прятал запястья за золотыми браслетами, но Ларри, помогающий ему наматывать бинты по утрам, видел, что имени у фараона не было. Он умер слишком рано.

Сложить два и два заняло у Ларри слишком много времени. Но когда он сложил, то неверяще рассмеялся.

— Можешь написать своё имя? — спросил он у Ака с неясным предвкушением.

Фараон удивлённо вскинул брови, но просьбу исполнил. Ларри понял, что был прав, когда только увидел первый иероглиф, напоминающий цаплю. Не дожидаясь, пока Ак закончит, он расстегнул рукав рубашки и показал запястье.

— Это… — нахмурился фараон.

— Твоё имя, да. Мы соулмейты, — Ларри широко улыбнулся, но не сразу понял, что Акменра не улыбается в ответ.

— Уйди, — просто сказал он.

— Но…

— Уйди! — тон превратился в повелительный, а шакалы у входа в зал угрожающе повернулись в их сторону.

После этого Ларри не видел фараона несколько ночей. Проход в зал преграждали шакалы, а на своё имя Акменра не отзывался. Говорить с пустотой не хотелось.

Когда Ак всё же пустил его к себе, в зале было довольно темно. Только мерцала скрижаль. Акменра не улыбался, а ведь Ларри так привык к его улыбке: открытой и яркой.

— Ты должен понять, Хранитель Бруклина, — начал Ак, и Ларри поморщился от официального тона и обращения, — что я четыре тысячи лет приучал себя к мысли, что мой соулмейт, если он и был, мёртв, и я никогда не узнаю даже её или его имени.

Ауч. Об этом Ларри не подумал. Тем более, что во времена Ака к соулмейтам было более серьёзное отношение, чем в современности.

— Прости, — только и смог выдавить из себя Ларри.

— Я готов был влюбиться в тебя, — внезапно сказал Ак. — Но теперь каждый раз, смотря на тебя, я буду думать, не обманываешь ли ты и меня, и самого себя. Мне никогда не понять, как действует метка. Эта связь навсегда останется односторонней. А теперь оставь меня.

И Ларри действительно ничего не оставалось, кроме как уйти. Уже за дверями зала он ощутил, словно что-то важное внезапно пропало. Кусок души.

Он попытался вспомнить, с каким нетерпением ждал свою метку, а потом — с каким нетерпением ждал, когда Ак напишет своё имя, но не мог. Мир внезапно стал серым.

Оказывается, не все сказки с хорошим концом.


	28. Если...

…Каким-то чудом они не разводятся. Решают начать заново, освежить отношения. Первое время (пару лет) все равно как-то не клеится. Ларри так и не может найти работу, Никки не хочет звать отца на дни родителей в школе, а Эрика все же просматривает иногда предложения о сдаче недорогого жилья.

Однажды все меняется. Не то, чтобы незаметно, но и не слишком внезапно. Эрика не замечает сразу еще и потому, что из-за ночных смен Ларри они почти не видятся. Но он начинает чаще её целовать, готовить ужин перед уходом и приносить цветы.

Его глаза светятся ярче по утрам. И только спустя два месяца она понимает, что он действительно не собирается увольняться. Никки тоже возвращается из музея радостным и загадочным, и она действительно хочет знать причину.

— Давай, рассказывай, — хмыкает она одним утром. Он только вернулся, она еще не ушла. На кухне пахнет кофе. — Что, нашел кого-нибудь?

Вопрос мог бы быть странным, но еще в самом начале они договорились, что у них свободные отношения. Потом, с рождением Никки, условие как-то забылось, но Эрика хотела показать, что будет не против, до тех пор, пока он любит и её тоже. В чём она в последнее время не сомневалась.

— Не то чтобы, — он отводит взгляд, и она всё понимает.

— Ну хоть познакомь меня с ней.

— С ним.

О, а вот это довольно неожиданно. Ларри раньше никогда не западал на парней. Видимо, всё случается впервые.

— Хорошо, — кивает она. — С ним.

— Ммм, — невнятно мычит он и тянется к чашке. — Ладно. Но обещай не впадать в панику.

Она смеется, думая, что он шутит.

Он приводит её и Никки в музей две ночи спустя, подстраиваясь под её выходной. Их сыну отчего-то очень нравится проводить в музее время после закрытия.

— Я уже предупредил его, — говорит он.

— Ты хочешь познакомить маму с Аком? — спрашивает Никки. — А можно, я потом познакомлю её с остальными?

— Конечно, — улыбается Ларри сыну. — Подождешь здесь и скажешь Тедди, где мы?

Никки кивает и послушно бежит закинуть сумку на стойку информации. Ларри смотрит на часы и ведет её выше, на второй этаж. Эрике некомфортно, потому что она не понимает, что происходит, и что с этим делать.

В Египетском зале слишком тихо, как, собственно, и во всем музее. Ларри смотрит на часы, держит её за руку и отсчитывает секунды.

— Сейчас, — говорит он и сжимает её руку чуть крепче. И не зря. Скрижаль на стене начинает светиться, из коридора начинают доноситься звуки шагов и тихих разговоров, а из саркофага — кашель. Она инстинктивно жмётся ближе к Ларри, и он обнимает её одной рукой за плечи. Потом подводит к стене и помогает опереться. — Сейчас вернусь, хорошо?

У неё хватает сил только немного кивнуть головой, потому что крышка саркофага начинает отъезжать. Ларри подходит и помогает подняться оттуда молодому парню, лет двадцати на вид.

Эрика считает до тридцати, прежде чем может снова нормально дышать. Парень явно не актёр, Ларри бы не стал всё это устраивать ради шутки.

А значит…

— Ак, Эрика, знакомьтесь, — представляет их Ларри.

Акменра замотан в бинты, и вся ситуация почему-то от этого кажется еще более неловкой, но Эрика умудряется из себя выдавить:

— Привет.

— Рад знакомству, — отвечает в ответ он, а затем слегка поворачивает голову к Ларри и они обмениваются короткими кивками, умудряясь друг друга понять.

Ларри уводит её из зала. Проблема в том, что в остальном музее не лучше. Хаос стоит полнейший, и Эрика еще успевает слабо испугаться, что где-то там её сын, но Ларри настойчиво приводит её в комнатку охраны и усаживает на диван. Потом заваривает чай, от которого пахнет ромашкой.

— Итак, они все оживают, — говорит она после пары глотков.

— Ты довольно быстро поняла и поверила, — удивляется Ларри.

— Я замужем за тобой, это должно всё объяснять, — слабо усмехается она.

Действительно, они бы не продержались так долго вместе, не будь оба слегка сумасшедшими (в хорошем смысле).

Убедившись, что с ней всё хорошо, Ларри уходит наводить порядок. Он обещает вскоре вернуться. Но куда раньше, чем он, в комнату заходит Ак. Он сменил бинты на одежды фараона и выглядит куда более дружелюбно.

— Эрика, — приветствует он и садится рядом. — Простите за наше знакомство. Но мы с Ларри решили, что иначе бы вы не поверили.

— Ничего, — качает она головой. — И можно на ты.

— Хорошо, — он улыбается, и улыбка у него действительно красивая. — Хотите, расскажу о музее?

В общем, ничего удивительного, что говорят они в основном о Ларри. По глазам Ака видно, что он влюблён, но то ли сам не осознает, то ли сознательно решает ничего не предпринимать. Эрика решает, что Ларри и сам разберётся.

Она еще успевает познакомиться с остальными, прежде чем приходит время идти домой. Но Эрика точно знает, что если Ларри согласится, она придёт сюда не один раз.

Так и случается. Как только у неё выпадает выходной, она идет проводить ночь в музее. Там всегда можно себя чем-то занять, но, если честно, больше всего ей нравится проводить время с Аком или Ларри, или с ними двумя. Они легко находят общие темы, и так же легко молчат в компании друг друга.

Именно она первая понимает, что с мёртвой точки пора двигаться. Но двигает всё с этой точки именно Ларри. Грубо и неаккуратно, просто однажды наклоняется к Акменра и целует его. Фараон начинает отвечать, но затем резко отстраняется и испуганно смотрит на Эрику. Она лишь мягко улыбается и говорит:

— Всё в порядке, Ак. Если ты не против…

Она целует его тоже. И, в принципе, никто не против.


	29. Сотня лет

— Сакаджавея, — многозначительно говорит Рузвельт. — С момента нашего первого разговора прошла ровно сотня лет.

Сак мягко улыбается. Если честно, она совершенно забыла про дату, но накануне Ак и Ларри были очень рады их приближающейся годовщине первой встречи, а эти две даты совпадают. На самом деле, никому просто не хочется называть тот день «битвой за скрижаль», и все стараются находить более романтичные причины.

— И я совершенно счастлива, — соглашается она. И подаёт ему руку.

Он помогает ей взобраться на коня позади себя и выезжает в общий зал.

— Я думал, мы можем прогуляться, — говорит он. — Посмотреть на звёзды.

Звёзды… Сак обычно грустит, когда видит, во что превратилось ночное небо. Но прогулка с Тедди звучит слишком заманчиво.

— Конечно.

Однако сначала они объезжают музей: помогают новому охраннику. Ларри и Ак сегодня явно вне зоны доступа, остаются только Сак и Тедди, как самые ответственные. Но охранник прекрасно всё понимает и вскоре отпускает их на все четыре стороны.

Они идут в парк. Потому что Сак скучает по природе, а для поездки за город не хватает ночи. Тедди держит её руку и говорит. Он всегда говорит больше неё. Она вдыхает запах города, который так сильно изменился за последние сто лет. Неоновых вывесок стало в десятки раз больше, а звезды стали во столько же раз тусклее.

— Можем пойти куда-нибудь еще, — предлагает Тедди, уловив её настроение.

Она крепче сжимает его руку. Им уже больше сотни лет. Может статься, они застанут падение цивилизации и доживут до времен, когда она снова сможет любоваться звёздным небом, вдыхать запах чистых лесных трав и жечь костры.

— Мне всё равно, — отвечает она. — Пока ты рядом, мне всё равно.


	30. Что я писал

— Мистер Дэйли! Мистер Дэйли! Когда нам ждать следующую часть? Мистер Дэйли, скажите, это правда, что Вы сами работали в музее? 

Журналисты сходили с ума уже несколько месяцев. Ларри и не ожидал, что его история найдёт столько фанатов, а запросы на съёмку фильма посыпятся уже через пару недель. Всего-то надо было удержаться несколько месяцев сторожем в скучнейшем музее, открыть в себе литературный талант и вдохновиться окружающей обстановкой. Предыдущие охранники музея даже прислали ему открытку, мол, мы здорово получились, хоть и злодеи.

И вот он уже подписывает контракт о создании фильма. Сами съемки ему были малоинтересны, он и к “детищу” своему относился подозрительно. Слишком уж хорошо книга написалась и разошлась. Теперь вон вторую часть требуют, а он без понятия, о чём писать.

Его настоятельно попросили появиться на съёмках. Сделать пару сэлфи с актёрами и написать пост на фейсбуке, как тут всё здорово. В тот день снимали сцену “первой ночи в музее”, так что актёров хватало. Не было только “Акменра”, кого бы они ни взяли на его роль. Чтобы хоть кого-то порадовать, Ларри взял с собой Никки, и теперь слушал непрекращающиеся “вау! Пап, смотри, как круто!” С его сыном сделали куда больше фотографий, чем с ним, но Ларри не был особо против.

Потом он пришел, потому что Никки попросил. Они в прошлый раз подружились с мальчиком, который играл его, хотя и были не похожи совершенно, собственно, как и экранный Ларри мало походил на свой прототип. Самого же актёра Дэйли и вовсе счёл легкомысленным и пустым. Но играл он хорошо, тут не поспоришь.

В общем, пока Никки радовался жизни и веселил всю съемочную команду, Ларри вышел подышать свежим воздухом. Он не сразу заметил, что рядом со входом уже стоит человек. А когда заметил, даже смутился на секунду. Молодой парень, смуглый, уставший, но с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. На нём был безразмерный плащ и широкие штаны, так что сложно было сказать, актёр он или кто-то из команды.

— Привет, — хмыкнул он, заметив, что Ларри его рассматривает. — Ларри Дэйли, верно?

Он протянул руку для рукопожатия, и Ларри только тогда заметил, что между пальцами другой руки у него зажата сигарета. Но он не видел, чтобы парень затягивался.

— Можно просто Ларри, — ответил он с опозданием и ответил на рукопожатие. — А ты?

— Акменра.

Ларри рассмеялся. Ну, конечно.

— А если серьёзно?

Улыбка парня стала шире. Он затушил сигарету и ответил:

— Можно просто Ак.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, скрылся в студии.

“Какого чёрта?” — только и смог подумать Ларри.  
_________

В следующий раз они встретились всего несколько дней спустя. На этот раз Ларри позвали уточнить кое-какие правки по сюжету, хотя он сразу дал разрешение на всё, что они захотят. “Ак” сидел на стуле, подписанном именем персонажа, пролистывал сценарий и рассеянно поглядывал, как в зале устанавливают саркофаг и свет. Идея лежать в этой штуке его, похоже, не прельщала. Он мял уголок листа со своими репликами и кусал губу.

— Привет, Ак, — Ларри сел на чьё-то кресло рядом. Парень тут же вернулся в реальный мир и, увидев Ларри, улыбнулся.

— Привет, Ларри, — в тон ему повторил он. Потом продолжил шутливым тоном: — И надо же тебе было запихивать несчастного меня в саркофаг.

— Попроси их положить тебе туда подушку, — хмыкнул Ларри. — И одеяло. И мягкого мишку.

Ак рассмеялся.

— Ты сойдешь за мишку, — улыбнулся он краешком губ, и Ларри честно постарался не покраснеть, но провалился.

— Разве что сначала ты согласись выпить кофе со мной, — предложил он.

— О, конечно, — Ак кивнул. — Но кофе будет вечером, а саркофаг сейчас.

— И ты так и не сказал мне своего имени, — напомнил Ларри.

— Сказал, — улыбнулся Ак, и встал, потому что в его сторону уже бежали гримёры, а возле саркофага бродили “Ларри” и “Никки”.

В следующую секунду Ларри ненавязчиво оттеснили, и ему осталось только устроиться в дальнем углу, наблюдая за игрой Ака. В конце концов, ему обещали кофе.  
______

Утром Ларри проснулся раньше Ака. Да, вечером ему достался и кофе, и не только. Но настоящего имени он так и не получил. Хотя, честно, что вообще значат имена?

Пока он готовил завтрак и пролистывал почту (очередное письмо от издателя с вопросом, будет ли вторая часть), Акменра проснулся. Зашумела вода в ванной, затем тихо хлопнула балконная дверь. Доварив кофе, Ларри направился туда же. Стоял туман. Ак в одних брюках мял в пальцах зажжённую сигарету, но не курил.

— Словно я правда тебя написал, — хмыкнул Ларри. Акменра недоуменно поднял брови, и ему пришлось пояснить: — Ты весь нереальный.

— Возможно, и написал, — хмыкнул Ак. — Кстати, ты так и не догадался? Про имя?

— Нет.

Акменра достал из кармана брюк карточку. Пропуск на площадку, где значилось “Акменра Кинг”. Он пояснил:

— Родители были слегка помешаны на истории Египта. А потом ещё и ты со своей книгой. Думаю, меня взяли частично из-за имени.

Ларри рассмеялся.

— Ты не поверишь, — сказал он, — но я только что придумал, о чём будет следующая часть.

— Ммм? — Ак улыбнулся уголками губ. — Надеюсь, ты уместишься в рейтинг.

— Не обещаю, — хмыкнул в ответ Ларри и потянулся за первым утренним поцелуем. Ак с радостью ему ответил.


End file.
